How to destroy life, the universe and everything
by dizzles
Summary: ..as well as seriously piss Akito off? Easy. Send the Fruits Basket characters to our school! Join a slightly edited Fruits Basket cast, plus me and my animeobssessed friends in a whirlwind year at an English secondary school. rated for language


HIYA!!! Me again!! Not only is this story dedicated to my fellow anime freaks, Eve and Franki, but also to anyone else and their wacky friends!!! Mwhahahahahaha, I'm soooooooooooooo evil…back on subject ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, it would be REALLY similar to (or exactly the same as) this story…

"OK…QUIET!"

The class fell silent – sort of. People half turned away from each other, but whispered conversations continued in the background. It was really the only sort of silence 9H could ever manage.

Mrs Thompson leaned back against a desk. Miss Hanson stood nearby. This was…odd. Normally, only one of them was at registration. I observed this without much interest, which was still the most attention that anyone in the room was giving the matter.

""Right…Miss Hanson and I need someone to do a job."

A flurry of hands flew into the air…OK, not really. In fact, the only people who might have volunteered were too busy talking to notice what was going on. They probably wouldn't have been able to tell you what day of the week it was, without being asked twice. The tutors had a brief whispered discussion, whilst the rest of the form looked on. Each of us was wondering what this job might be…and what they were going to do with no volunteers.

"Daisey."

I started. Mrs Thompson was looking straight at me. Everyone else turned as well.

"You're responsible (I was sure that Alex was smirking next to me). Pick two people to help you with a job.

I stood up hesitantly. _Damn it_ I thought, staring at the hands. _I don't like ANY of these people._

"Ooooooooo!" came a cry from the opposite side of the room, with the air of someone who has only just realised what's going on.

I sighed with relief and turned to Mrs Thompson, saying, "Eve and Franki."

"Wha?" Eve said, looking up. Franki had put two hands up.

"Right," Mrs Thompson said, picking up her bag and making for the door. "If you could come with me then. Bring your things."

Still mightily confused (though this is Eve's permanent state of mind anyway), we grabbed our bags and followed her out of the room. In the corridor, she stopped, turning on us.

"We have some new students joining today," she told us. "They're with the Head at the moment, so I'd like you to go and wait for them at the office. You three are now their guides."

We nodded and smiled. As she headed back to the music block, Franki, Eve and I made our way over to reception. _Crap_ I thought _people, why did it have to be people!?_

"I can see you're thrilled at the prospect of showing new students around, Daisey," Eve teased.

I scowled. "Well, at least I'm not currently hoping they'll be hot boys, like I bet SOME PEOPLE are," I retorted staring pointedly at Franki.

Franki responded maturely…by sticking her tongue out at me.

As it turned out, we weren't the only guides waiting at reception. There were two year 7s and a year 8 already standing in the foyer when we arrived. I could vaguely make out Miss Wren's drone of a voice from behind her office door.

Five minutes later, said door opened and a crowd of people spilled into the entrance hall. I could sense Franki next to me resisting the urge to stare at the boys, and rolled my eyes. She noticed and scowled at me. The year 7s were wandering away with a blonde buy and a goldey-brown haired girl. The year 8 guide was struggling to keep up with her charge. Most of the older students made their way down the main corridor – except two, one of which had REALLY long hair. They were heading towards the canteen. Well, they were until they realised where everyone else was, and turned to follow a tall, dark haired boy, who was waiting by the doors.

As they disappeared through the double doors, I turned back to see who was left.

"Um, hi…" I said, waving in slow motion.

As the three boys walked over to us, Franki's eyes narrowed.

"No way…"she breathed. Eve and I exchanged a bewildered look.

Yuki's POV 

As the others swiftly disappeared, I noticed three girls standing by the assembly hall. I shuddered, involuntarily. Three girls? The one on the left had a thin neck and long hair. Standing next to her was a shorter girl, with a faraway look in her eyes. I could not help but do a double take when I saw the tallest one. This was too much…why did _she _have to be here!?

"Um, hi…" the longhaired girl said, turning towards us. She looked as though she was there against her will.

I looked briefly at Haru and Kyo, as we stepped towards them, and sighed. It could have been worse.

Kyo's POV 

Finally, the headmistress finished her long, repetitive, boring speech and we filed out of her office. _Oh great_ I thought, eying the people standing around the foyer. _A welcoming committee._

Kagura turned towards me. I stiffened and turned away. I could sense a violent farewell coming on. Thankfully, when I sneaked a glance in her direction, she was walking away. Hatori nodded at me and followed. _Thank God…well, thank Hatori actually…_ The rat's brother and the dumb dog set off in the complete opposite direction. Finally, the idiots noticed that they were going the wrong way, and hurried over to the double doors, where Hatori was waiting for them.

Suddenly, I saw Yuki, out of the corner of my eye, glancing in my direction. He turned away and I followed his gaze. Standing by a line of doors, were three girls. They looked about our age, so presumably, they were our guides. I cast a lazy eye over each of them. They all had brown hair and fell neatly into three categories: tall, medium and small.

Haru, Yuki and I walked over to them. I left the formal introductions to Yuki. After all, what the hell did I care? I glanced around the foyer , whilst keeping half an ear on what was actually going on. Vaguely, I picked out the girls' names: Daisey, Eve and Franki. Eve…short for Evelyn. That was probably the small one standing in the middle. She was slim, with a round head, short dark brown hair and greeny-brown eyes. Franki…short for Francesca presumably. I guessed she was the one on the end. She was taller than the others, with a determined looking face, which was partially covered by her fringe. For some reason, she seemed entirely focused on the wall opposite us. I didn't get the chance to figure out why, because, by some conniving little twist of fate, we turned at the same time, and our eyes met. _Crap_ I thought looking away quickly…_I should probably pay attention to what the others were talking about._

_­_

Haru's POV 

Pretty quickly, Kyo, Yuki and I were the only ones left in the entrance hall. Well, as well as three girls (one of whom looked really familiar, for some reason…). They must have been friend, since they didn't look like someone was forcing them to spend time in each other's company. One of them said hello, so we went over to them. Kyo was looking everywhere other than in the direction of our guides. Yuki seemed a bit distracted too, so I decided to do the introductions.

"Hello. I'm Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Hi!" the smallest one replied. _She has a really sweet smile_, I noted idly. "I'm Eve. Daisey (she turned to the girl on her right) and this is Franki (she turned to the girl on her left)."

"Hi," Daisey stated levelly. She sounded very mistrustful, and she didn't exactly look terribly welcoming, leaning on one hip with her arms folded.

Franki's face set. "Hello Yuki."

That's when I recognised her.

Yuki gave a twisted little smile – unnervingly similar to Akito's – and answered through gritted teeth. "Hello Franki."

Kyo flashed me a confused face. Eve and Daisey glanced at each other. All three had no idea what was going on, or why Yuki and Franki were now staring daggers at each other.

The rat tore himself away from the battle of wills and smiled briefly at the other girls. "I'm Yuki Sohma," he murmured, watching Franki's reaction out of the corner of his eye. "Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Kyo," the cat added offhandedly, still giving me the 'Haru-what-the-hell-is-going-on' look. I really wasn't in the mood to tell him.

**Normal POV (i.e. mine, which isn't really normal…BUT STILL!)**

The three boys left were, well, hot. The first one to say anything was Hatsuharu. He was tall, slight, with grey eyes. His hair was unusual: it was mostly white, but the roots around the base of his neck were black. It was quite an eerie contrast against his milky white skin. However, he was anything but scary, even with his double – pierced ears and tribal necklaces. His voice was so gentle and easy-going. Like most boys, he wasn't wearing a tie. Unlike most boys, almost all of his shirt buttons were undone. He was definitely going to be popular…

Franki seemed to know the next one, who eventually introduced himself as Yuki. He spoke so softly…I couldn't imagine him shouting, although the way he was staring Franki down, it looked like he was about to do a lot more than just shout. He was still tall, though perhaps a little shorter than

Hatsuharu, but he was slimmer. His eyes were – wait – I looked harder. They weren't blue…they were purple. Hmmmmm. His short hair was a kind of blue/grey/purple as well, but unlike Hatsuharu's uneven hanks of it fell around his face. He was wearing the uniform 'properly' with jacket on, shirt done up and tie fastened neatly. Still…the girls were going to be all over him as soon as he stepped in the form room. Franki certainly wasn't going to be popular when they found out she already knew him. She'd never mentioned him though…

The last one didn't really seem interested at all. He had been glancing idly around the foyer, but by the time he introduced himself, he looked utterly bewildered. His name was Kyo, which he added as though he didn't trust the others to do it for him. His hair was orange, and quite spiky. It looked like someone had ruffled it so much it had stayed that way. His skin, in complete contrast to the others, was deeply tanned. And his eyes were…(he looked briefly in my direction) red? Fiery red.

Whatever was going on between Yuki and Franki, it was clear that he knew nothing about it. Hatsuharu had gone quiet for some reason. _It's far too early in the morning for all this…_I thought, groaning inwardly.

"We should, probably go to Science," I suggested, somewhat awkwardly. As Eve, Franki and I led the way to the labs, I couldn't help but notice the amount of attention Haru, Yuki and Kyo were attracting from the other students. As I said before, they were hot.

Rewritten to include a new idea.

MWHAHA back on track kind of…

Returns next chapter with different writer/s

Who knows what they'll do……….


End file.
